


Unfinished Business

by mallaidhsomo



Series: Oenomel [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Gay Sex, Kaidan in board shorts, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Shepard and Kaidan move to Rio, Smuff, mShenko, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallaidhsomo/pseuds/mallaidhsomo
Summary: After the war, Eric Shepard and Kaidan move to Rio. They take up surfing, get a dog, and are generally happy and adorable. These are their domestic, HEA adventures.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Oenomel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018687
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> In no particular order, though I'll try to order them as I post ;)

Today had been a good day. Truth be told, any day a fresh batch of recruits showed up at the Villa was a good day. In Eric's experience, they came in three types: the ones that were starstruck or petrified to be trained by Commander Shepard, the gung-ho types that wanted to show how tough they were on day one, and the ones the blended into the middle.

It was the middle of the road ones that Eric kept the closest eye on, although he didn't pass up an opportunity to knock the hot heads down a couple of rungs. 

Leading the N1 program at the Villa had been a surprisingly fulfilling job for Shepard after the war had ended. Hackett had wanted him to remain commanding officer of the Normandy, helping with the rebuilding efforts and quashing any uprisings that popped up in the healing colonies. 

But… he had made a promise to Kaidan, and he intended to keep it. So he said no to Hackett, watching the Admiral's mouth gape open like a fish. 

Yeah, Eric had thought. I'm surprised by me, too. 

A week later Hackett came back and asked if he would be willing to help re-build the ICT program. At the prospect of moving to Rio and staying on planet and safe for once, Kaidan's face had lit up immediately. It was what they had talked about, so Shepard moved back to Earth, something he'd swore he'd never do. 

Working at the Villa was rewarding, the weather was fantastic, and Kaidan looked damn good in a pair of board shorts. 

All in all, not bad for a guy that expected to die on the streets of Budapest before he was twenty. 

It was early evening before Shepard returned to the condo. Only a couple of dim lights were on when he entered, casting a warm orange glow across the floor. Eric pulled a face. Usually when he got home late, he was greeted either by a wet nose and four paws or even better, his shirtless partner, grinning and pulling him into a kiss. 

Not tonight though. The condo was eerily quiet, save the soft hum of the air conditioner and the familiar sound of ocean waves hitting the shore. Kaidan left one of the water facing windows open nearly all the time, humidity and rain be damned. He had really taken a liking to the water since they'd moved. 

Shepard passed through the kitchen into the living room. He half expected to find Eve sprawled out on the couch on her back, all four paws in the air, enjoying her fifth nap of the day, a dim light peeking from under their bedroom door. Maybe he'd get really lucky and go into the bedroom to find Kaidan wearing nothing but a grin. 

Unfortunately, or maybe not depending on how he looked at it, that wasn't what he found. The dog was sprawled out on one side of the L-shaped couch, all four paws in the air. Eve was a dark red pit bull that Shepard found himself living with a week after they had moved to Rio. He arrived home one night to find her on the couch with Kaidan, both wearing matching puppy-dog eyed expressions. Shepard was helpless against Kaidan's pout, but he quickly learned he was also helpless against Eve's. 

Maybe it was because she reminded him of Kaidan: tough looking, fiercely loyal and protective, and melted under Eric's attention. 

Speak of the devil… Kaidan lay sprawled out on the other side of the couch, one arm hanging over the side, snoring softly. He wasn't wearing the board shorts, but he was stripped down to a pair of dark blue lounge pants, which Shepard also appreciated and took a moment to do some shameless ogling. 

Eve had her head bent at the kind of awkward angle only dogs could make look comfortable, her muzzle burrowed in the crook of Kaidan's neck. 

"Traitor," Eric mumbled. Eve woofed softly, turning over with a dramatic stretch to bury even more of her face against Kaidan. 

Eric was the one that bought her expensive food, took her on runs on the beach, and spent way too many credits on an orthopedic dog bed that she ignored in favor of snuggling with Kaidan any chance she got. 

Honestly, he couldn't blame her too much for that. 

He leaned over the back of the couch, putting his head directly above Kaidan's. He gave Eve a starch behind the ear, and she licked his palm before promptly turning to lick Kaidan's face. 

He sputtered, pushing her away playfully with a groan, turning to blink sleepy eyes up at Eric. 

"Hey, gorgeous," Shepard grinned, leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"Hey," Kaidan crooned with a lazy smile, stretching his arms above his head as an excuse to wrap them around Eric's neck and pull him in for a proper kiss. 

When they pulled apart Eric stood up to let him stretch properly, enjoying the way the dim light in the room played over his partner's form. 

"What time is it?" Kaidan asked, voice still drowsy and low. He reached down to pat Eve, who had trotted back over to investigate. 

"Later than I wanted," Shepard replied, taking a seat on the couch next to Kaidan. Eve put her head in his lap, whining softly until he grabbed her head with both hands to scratch behind her ears. 

"Have you eaten?" Kaidan stood, running a hand through his mussed hair. 

"Nope. Was saving my appetite." 

Kaidan looked over his shoulder at him, wryly. "For _what_?" 

In reply, Eric reached out and smacked him lightly on the butt. Kaidan snorted, pushing his hand away. 

"I'm going to go change," Kaidan offered, much to Shepard's disappointment. "Then, how about we head over to the street vendor with the coxinha you like so much?" 

Eric hummed. "I could be convinced. What about dessert?" 

The look Kaidan threw him over his shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom was nothing less than _scorching_. He winked, dropping his pants to a puddle on the floor, then walked into the bedroom with more swagger than was strictly necessary. It took all of Shepard's will power not to tackle the man back to the couch and take him right there. But, if there was one thing he had learned from being with Kaidan, it was that anticipation made the end result that much sweeter. 

Yeah, today was turning out to be a very good day.


	2. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place directly after the previous chapter, Good Day. 
> 
> Eric gets his dinner, _and_ his dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains sex.**

It was nice to see the nightlife in Rio coming back. Since the end of the war, the people had put in a decided effort to get things back to normal as much as they could. Scaffolding and cranes still marred the sky, evidence that rebuilding was going to be an ongoing process for years to come. But down on the ground, where Rio's bustling nightlife had been a staple of the city for so long, its citizens tried to ignore it. The color was back, the life, street vendors, music, and conversation.

Kaidan knew they were probably over-compensating, but he couldn't blame them. Everyone had lost so much and had spent so long thinking they'd have _nothing_ left, it made sense to over-do it a bit.

And anyway, since they'd moved there several months ago, Kaidan realized how much he loved the atmosphere of Rio, especially the summer nights. The warm ocean breeze smelled faintly of salt, mixed with the heady smell of spices from the street vendors. Music and laughter floated on the air, and next to him, Eric was smiling, _coxinha_ in one grip and Kaidan's hand in the other. Eve trotted along next to them, leash in Kaidan's free hand, nose going a million miles a minute as she catalogued every scent she could find.

Eric took a bite of his _coxinha_ , then reached over so Kaidan could take a bite from his hand without having to let loose of either thing he was holding, not that he would have anyhow.

Kaidan grinned, breadcrumbs stuck to his mouth, which Eric proceeded to lean over and kiss off, letting his tongue linger on Kaidan's lips.

 _This._ Kaidan thought, humming softly against Eric's kiss. _This_ was what he'd fought for. Life all around them. Hope. Being able to walk through the street holding his partner's hand, no war hanging over their heads, no endless piles of work and reports waiting for them at home. Just him, the love of his life, and their dog.

They made their way back through the streets towards their condo, stopping to grab a couple of beers from another vendor that knew them by name by that point. Eric wasn't usually a fan of beer, and Kaidan was convinced he only drank drafts out of plastic cups from this vendor for the ambiance.

After Eve did her business, they let her loose in the condo, where she immediately took off into their room to curl up on her bed. Kaidan smirked. She was enjoying her easy-going new life as much Eric and Kaidan were.

Kaidan poured a couple of glasses _of Palinka_ , cherry for himself and plum for Eric, then joined his partner on the balcony where Eric was already sitting, cross-legged and relaxed, on one of the lounge chairs. Kaidan leaned down for a kiss as he passed Eric his glass, snickering when Eric snuck a hand around to squeeze his butt.

The moon cast glittery rays over the ocean, and the soft sound of the waves coming home brought a smile to Kaidan's face. It was gorgeous, and romantic, but he wasn't nearly drunk enough to admit that out loud quite yet. Eric wouldn't let him live it down.

Eric was sweet, in his own way, but not romantic in a traditional sense. Kaidan really had to stretch his version of romantic to find the ways in which Eric was, but once he figured it out, it made his heart flutter every time.

Like Eric reaching between their lounge chairs to snag Kaidan's hand and just hold it like that while they sat listening to the ocean and sipping _Palinka_.

"So," Eric said at length, setting his empty glass of on the table between them.

"So?" Kaidan replied, meeting his gaze with an arched eyebrow. He knew where this conversation was headed, but it was still fun to play it out.

"You said something about dessert earlier?"

"I did?" Kaidan asked innocently. "I mean, I think there's some ice cream in the freezer. I could make you a sundae…"

Eric threw him a mock glare and Kaidan laughed, abandoning his lounge chair for his partner's, climbing on his lap. Eric's hands immediately went to Kaidan's hips, his smile turning impish.

"Hey gorgeous."

Kaidan grinned, leaning in to kiss him, slow and sweet, relishing in the happy hum Eric let loose against his mouth. For all his brashness and rough edges, Eric was a gentle lover, or less so if the mood was right, but seemed to have a sixth sense of how Kaidan wanted to proceed each time they had sex. It was a pleasant surprise, how giving he was in bed.

Kaidan's lips trailed against Eric's jaw to his ear, his hips already moving against his partner's lap.

"I love you," he whispered, voice catching at the end when his erection rubbed against Eric's.

Eric hissed out a breath, grip tightening on Kaidan's hips.

"I love you, too."

Kaidan practically purred, never tired of hearing those words. There was a time, not too long ago, that he thought he'd never hear Eric say it. Now, they said it as often as they could.

Eric's hands wandered south, taking two handfuls of Kaidan's ass and squeezing. Kaidan gasped against Eric's mouth, hips rocking forward. Eric took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Kaidan's teeth as he trailed one of his hands back up Kaidan's spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake, until it came to rest at the base of his skull, fingers tracing his amp port.

Kaidan groaned, breaking out into a full-body shiver. He slipped a hand between them, fumbling with the closure of Eric's pants. 

"Right _here_ , Kaidan?" Eric teased, nibbling along Kaidan's jaw as he continued to roll his hips in a very distracting manner. "The neighbors might see. Have I scandalized you _that_ much?"

Kaidan growled, finally releasing the front clasp of Eric's pants and reaching inside. His partner let out a gasp as Kaidan's hand circled him, and Kaidan sucked Eric's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it before pulling until it snapped back.

"Ow," Eric drawled with a smile.

"First of all," Kaidan replied, gently stroking Eric to full hardness. "We have retaining walls, so the neighbors aren't going to see shit unless they climb up there, in which case I think they've earned a show."

He sat up enough to help Eric get his pants halfway down his hips. Eric did the same for him, and Kaidan's head lolled back when Eric pulled him out, slotting their erections together.

"And second, you _have_ scandalized me. And we both love every second of it."

Eric began stroking them together, slowly, until their natural wetness eased the way enough for him to begin moving faster. Kaidan braced his palms on Eric's shoulders, sliding one hand back to card through his thick curls, slowly rolling his hips.

"Fuck you're beautiful. _Look_ at you... _"_ Eric murmured, pulling Kaidan in for a kiss. He groaned into Kaidan's mouth when Kaidan tightened his grip on his hair.

Kaidan's breath came quicker, sparks lighting against his nerves as they moved together. He tipped forward, bumping their foreheads together, sharing breath and occasionally exchanging kisses of various intensity as they moved towards their release.

Eric's expert hands and his mutual arousal felt like heaven, and Kaidan wasn't surprised at how quickly he felt himself approaching his orgasm. He gasped against Eric's mouth, his partner's name passing across his lips on a plea. His nerves alighted as his biotics flared, liming them both in its blue glow.

 _"Gyere értem,_ Kaidan[1]," Eric whispered in his ear, his voice wrecked, rough and low with desire.

Kaidan buried his face in Eric's neck, muffling his cry and he pulsed his release across Eric's fingers. His partner's pleased hum vibrated across his skin, and he trembled amid the afterglow.

Kaidan had learned quickly that one of the things that Eric found sexy as hell was watching _Kaidan_ come apart under his touch, so it was no surprise when Eric found his release within a few moments of Kaidan, shuddering and whimpering Kaidan's name as he spilled across his hand and Kaidan's length.

Kaidan hummed, smiling against Eric's temple. They held onto each other as they came down from the high, Eric's fingers tracing lazy circles across Kaidan's back and Kaidan carding a hand through Eric's hair.

Kaidan sat back, pulling his shirt over his head and using it to clean them both up. Eric's gaze tracked across the bared flesh, heavy-lidded and sated, and a small smirk curled his lips.

"Come on," Kaidan said, climbing off his partner's lap and offering him a hand. "Bedtime."

Eric took the offered hand, pulling himself up and overbalancing them enough to pull Kaidan in for a quick kiss.

Kaidan shed his pants right there on the balcony, padding naked back into the condo towards their bedroom. Eric chased after him with a snicker, playfully swatting him on the butt as he gathered him up for another kiss, all before they reached the kitchen.

Kaidan laughed against Eric's mouth, also getting a little handsy with his partner's bare ass. They stumbled into the bedroom, chasing kisses and touches, before falling into the bed. Kaidan slipped under the covers, sliding up against Eric's side. He rested his head into the crook of Eric's shoulder and tossed an arm across his chest. Eric pressed a kiss to his temple, tangling his fingers into Kaidan's hair.

"Good day?" Kaidan murmured into the dark, listening to Eric's breath, feeling his heartbeat against his palm. His eyes felt heavy, and he let them slip shut.

Eric hummed, squeezing him a little tighter. "One of the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Come for me.


	3. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a December Writing Challenge Prompt ("Sleeping In")
> 
> Eric doesn't set an alarm.

A breeze shifted the curtains, focusing late morning sun directly into Shepard's eyes. He blinked, squinted, and rolled over to check the chronometer. Ten in the morning. He'd been half awake for a while, dozing in and out and relishing in the fact that he _didn't_ have to get up until he wanted to. Alarms were for workdays, but on days like today, his alarm was the sun coming in the window, the waves crashing against the shore outside the condo, his dog snoring on her dog bed in the corner of the room, and the even breathing of his partner lying next to him. 

He rolled back over to face Kaidan, who was still dead to the world and encroaching on Eric's side of the bed. He lay on his side facing Shepard, head half on his pillow and half on Eric's, one arm tucked under his head and the other slung across the bed in Eric's direction. He'd pushed the sheets down in the middle of the night, a pretty common occurrence, and it was slung so low on his narrow hips that Eric spotted the root of his morning erection peeking out from the sheet. 

Tempting…but Eric had learned quickly that Kaidan was _not_ a morning person. Best not to poke the bear. 

Didn't stop him from doing a little shameless ogling, however. They both slept naked more often than not, for a variety of reasons, one of which being that sleeping with Kaidan was like sleeping with a human heating pad. The less clothes the better, as far as comfort went. 

Eric traced his fingertips lightly against Kaidan's hip, where tan skin earned over the summer met paler flesh generally covered by swimwear. Kaidan murmured in his sleep, stirring slightly in Eric's direction, but didn't wake. 

Shepard sometimes wondered if he could shake him awake during a hurricane, Kaidan slept so hard. 

He brushed a stray curl off his partner's face, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead before slipping out of bed. He did his business in the bathroom and threw on lounge pants and a t-shirt before grabbing Eve's leash and taking her out to do her business. 

He let Eve have her morning constitutional on the grassy area outside their condo while he checked his messages on his omni-tool. It took some getting used to, not having a metric fuck-ton of life-or-death messages in his inbox every morning, instead just a string of spam, requests for interviews or other nonsense, and the usual messages from the Villa. 

The lack of weight on his shoulder was weird…but nice. 

He walked Eve up to their favorite café around the block, letting her stop to sniff every lamppost and street sign, just in case some other dog came by overnight and tried to usurp her territory. 

Eric couldn't cook for shit and had no intentions of learning - that was Kaidan's wheelhouse - but he could walk the dog to the corner and buy coffee and danishes for breakfast. 

His regular barista was behind the counter, the one that was absolutely _terrified_ of him first time he'd come in, shoving scribbled notes in her face and asking for 'whatever bullshit this is. It's for my partner'. The next time they'd come in while she was working, he'd brought Kaidan and Eve, and she must have decided he wasn't too bad. Ever since, she'd smile, give Eve scratches behind the ear, and slip a dog friendly muffin into his bag. 

She'd called Kaidan his husband once, and Kaidan had turned a delicious shade of red before muttering that they weren't married. She sputtered, apologizing, stuttering that she 'just assumed'. 

Of course she did. It was a thing people _did_ apparently. Eric thought it was antiquated and unnecessary; he'd already made his commitment to Kaidan, and a piece of paper or jewelry wasn't going to change anything. 

Kaidan wanted to, though. He never said as much, and Eric suspected he never _would_. Just like when Shepard had told him he loved him, sitting in the shuttle bay of the Normandy while the world burned around them, Eric would have to take the initiative. He supposed it made sense, he hadn't always given Kaidan reason to think that their situation was permanent, and Kaidan had always admitted to leaving himself a way out, after all. 

Kaidan had his tells, as much as he'd never pushed or prodded Eric for more than he was willing to give. Just the other night Eric caught him idly playing with a particular finger on Eric's left hand as they cuddled on the couch, a far off look on his face. 

But that was an issue to tackle for another day. Today he planned on lounging around the condo with Kaidan, preferably in the buff, because tomorrow morning's tide looked promising. 

Eve trotted over to her food dish as soon as they walked back in the door, wagging her stubby tail and entire butt in anticipation of breakfast. 

"Impatient much?" Eric asked her, depositing the coffee and danishes for him and Kaidan on the counter before scooping food into her bowl. She woofed her appreciation before diving in. 

"Where'd you go?" came a throaty rumble from behind him, and Eric turned to find Kaidan in the doorway to their bedroom, blinking sleepily. His hair was a disheveled mess, and he was completely, gloriously naked. 

Eric smirked, snatching one of the coffees and pastries off the counter. 

"Hey gorgeous," he said, passing off the items in exchange for a kiss. _That_ earned him a smile. "Got breakfast." 

Kaidan hummed his appreciation, taking a bite of his danish. Shepard leaned in and kissed the crumbs off his mouth and was rewarded with another smile, one that crinkled the corners of Kaidan's eyes. 

Shepard felt warmth flood his stomach, affection and love, and yeah, lust too. He'd spent so long avoiding naming what was so obvious that he was shocked how easy it was to fall into it now. 

Loving Kaidan was easy. It was everything that went with it he was still trying to navigate. Communication. Building a life together. Realizing that it wasn't that he wasn't cut out for a relationship but that it was about finding the right person to build it with. 

Eric grinned, cupping Kaidan's hips and moving in closer, careful to avoid sloshing coffee all over both of them. He pressed a kiss against his partner's forehead, and Kaidan purred in response. 

"Love you," he mumbled around a mouthful of pastry, and Eric snorted. Kaidan set his coffee on the counter and captured Shepard's left hand, intertwining their fingers. His thumb rubbed against the flesh on the underside of Eric's ring finger. 

_Ok, Kaidan._ He thought. _You got me._ Naked in their kitchen eating danishes probably wasn't the time or place for a proposal, but soon. 

Real soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to learn more about Eric and Kaidan, visit me on [ Tumblr](http://mallaidhsomo.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Eric also has a [Spotify Playlist. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34Sc6yhwm85KvRafC3eaHT?si=1HCU6H1FSLi1M9meEL_kUg)


End file.
